Come On In
by pearlstar17
Summary: Fifteen year old Joanna McCoy brings her new friend that is a boy to meet be interrogated by her father and "uncles". He gets a little more than he bargained for. T for language. Vaguely alluded to Spock/Kirk/McCoy


Colin Gray's father owns the biggest dilithium crystal mine on Clapsum II and is one of the most well respected businessmen on Earth. At fifteen Colin has his own hover bike, seasonal box tickets to the intergalactic football stadium in California, clothes for the best designers in the galaxy, and a personal beautician that comes to his parents house every Thursday to privately wax his eyebrows ( genetics be dammed). He is the captain of the lacrosse team at HighBeam boarding school (the best and most prestigious school in the Untied States and one of the three four best on Earth). Colin Gray is used to getting what he wants, usually he doesn't even have to ask. The boys in his class want to be his friends and the girls throw themselves at his rugged good looks. Colin is very good at being the center of attention which is why it was so infuriating that the silky haired, freckle faced girl with a southern accent in his biology class won't even talk to him. She comes in to his class halfway through the first term and instead of being grateful for his offer to be her lab partner she's pissed that he can't remember all the bones in the human body. This new girl, Joanna, does not want to sit next to him and looks genuinely pissed that they had to not only breath the same oxygen but share the same microscope. New girl does not like him. Him, the Colin Gray, son of William H. Gray. Pah! Not like it mattered or anything. Really.

When they get a 94 on their first shared quiz, and Colin asks her if she wants to go out and celebrate at the new sushi restaurant, she squints her hazel eyes and lifts her delicate little eyebrow at him and murmured something under her breath and leaves. He just stares at her open mouthed for a minute. Once he get home he says the phrase out loud into his very own Starfleet grade universal translator. It still takes him three days to realize that she had said, _Go fuck yourself asshole _in high Vulcan. (actually she had said something more along the lines of go insert your phallus in your own rectum) Colin Gray was in love.

It takes him two months of concert offers, specially prepared meals, and singing balloons before Joanna finally cracks.

"Look," She says one day tucking her dark red hair behind her ear. " Winter break starts next week and I'm going to stay with my dad and his umm, friends, but maybe you could come over tonight and we could go to see a movie? I think they're playing some 21st century classics at that place downtown." She drawls, and God does he love that drawl. " Only thing is, I'd need a ride." Her lips twist into what he thinks is a smile.

"Yeah, sure, of course."

"Come by around 7 ok?" She says grabbing his PADD and typing her address.

" Uhh, yeah 7 I got it."

"See ya then!" she says with a deep cackle. Colin is sure that the glimmer in her eyes is just anticipation that she will finally get to spend time with him. What else could it be right?

It takes him three hours to get ready, but that's only because he has had already asked the editor in chief of the Terran GQ, ( a friend of his father) to send over samples of the newest styles for the winter fashion spread coming our in January. He had ordered fresh daisies , not the replicated kind, for Joana because for some reason they remind him of her. He takes the aircar with his drive and doesn't drive the hover bike, not because it will mess up his hair or anything, but he had over heard Joanna talking to one of her friends saying that she got a little sick on hover bikes. Ladies comfort first.

Her address is pretty far outside of San Francisco just like his, and into the hill country that houses the mansions of most of their classmates. Before he can get to the house his driver has to pass through the security gates where there are photographers and journalist clamoring for attention. No sweat, Colin's used to the attention. Whenever he goes off world with his father they always have to hire an extra security detail for all the press coverage they got. Colin dimly wonders how the press found out about his date with Joanna, but he doesn't wonder too much because he's sure that the two of them will look really nice on the cover of the Star times, Colin's blonde hair perfectly combed and Joanna twirling the Daisy's that he brought her.

He's snapped out of his day dream when he sees the huge house. It's massive, almost as big as his own. Telling his driver to wait he walks up the path, daisies in hand, perfectly crafted smile in place and rings the buzzer. He expects Joanna, or a maybe a housekeeper to answer. What he does not expect is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, clad only in superman boxers and eating an apple to greet him.

"JOEY! The spolek is here!" He calls up the stairs. "Come on in." He says with the same confident smile that Colin had seen him use when taking to reports about how Nero was defeated. Colin is really glad that he had gone to the Meditative Breathing for Humanoid Species seminar with this father when they were one Delta.

"Joey is upstairs putting the finishing touches on her perfection but she'll be down in a minute. She's told us all so much about you. We just can't wait to meet you." He says clasping a hand on Colin's shoulder pulling him into the house. " I think Bones has something he wants to ask you first though and we don't really want to keep him waiting so why don't you go into the kitchen and wait for him?" Captain Kirk says with a smile.

Colin's meditative breathing isn't working the way the guru said it would. There has to be some explanation for this. Maybe he's just being put on. That's it, he's on one of those reality shows that has come back into style where a famous person tricks another famous person. Yeah that's right, this is just some reality show. What type of names is Bones anyways.

"Bones?" Colin asks with a slight smile and a laugh. He wants to make sure that it shows on camera that he's on to it, that he's caught on to the game.

" Oh yeah sorry, I guess you know him as Dr. McCoy." Kirk says taking another bite of his apple, chewing slowly, and twirling the drawstring of his boxers. " You know, Dr. Leonard McCoy , of the Enterprise. Joanna's father." Kirk laughs a little before calling out. " Spock! Company's here."

Suddenly Colin's not so sure that he wants to be a reality TV star.

"Okey dookey, well Spock is in the living room waiting for you and Bones is in the kitchen." It sounds sort of like, pick your poison. "Gotta go change. See ya later." Then he's gone disappearing up the stairs leaving Colin dumbstruck.

Slowly Colin wanders towards the general direction of where he assumes the kitchen is. He is careful to scope out any places where there might be hidden cameras or film crew but instead all he sees are holos of the Enterprise crew, someone's academy tee shirt, several empty Hershey's bar wrappers, and a large glass enclosed display of …knives? No, not knives, scalpels. At least fifty of them in varying sizes and shapes. Those things are antiques. On closer examination the display case is slightly open and there is an obvious empty space. One of the scalpels is missing. Better not dwell on that he thinks as he swiftly walks down the hall.

The lights are off in the hallway and he doesn't dare turn them on, so the only thing that signals him he is in another room is the change in temperature. It's really really hot…and dark.

"Greetings, Mister Gray." The deep voice says from the corner of the room. " Lights fifty percent."

The sudden illumination shows a Vulcan, Commander Spock of the Enterprise, sitting cross legged on the floor with a cloth gently wiping down something that looks like a giant stick with a metal fan at the end. Actually Colin's pretty sure it is a giant stick with a knife at the end.

" Mister Gray, please come in." His tone does not indicate a choice.

"Miss McCoy tells me that you will be escorting her to the cinema tonight. Is this correct?" His hand move up and down over the twelve inch blade.

" Yes, that correct." Colin belated thinks he should have added a sir on to the end of that.

"Mister Gray, are you familiar with the Vulcan Lirpa?"

"No , sir." Actually Colin had been to Vulcan three times with his father before it was destroyed but he always hated going to the museums there, even to see the pre-Surak weapons, because the tours were at least three hours long and not all the builds were air-conditioned.

" I have always had a certain fascination with the Lirpra as well as the Ahn- woon." He says gesturing to the one of several whip like contraptions with metal balls on the end that are currently all out on the living room floor.

" I was fortunate to have housed my collect at the academy, where I was an instructor of level three combat with a deadly weapon. Therefore I was able to retain my collection. It is also fortunate that I was able to formally meet you as the process of cleaning my collection typically takes all night." The cloth moves from the blade of the Lirpa to the floor and Colin sees that its stained red. Blood red, human blood red.

He's heard that Vulcan's have very sensitive hearing and he's sure that Spock can hear his heart beating. This would be a really great time for the camera crew to come out.

" In the wake of the atrocities committed against my people." Spock continues getting up and walking towards Colin. " These weapons are priceless. It would be a great offense for any of them to be damaged by the iron in human blood. I do believe that Dr. McCoy is waiting for you in the kitchen if you would follow me."

He gestures towards the kitchen with the business end of the two meter Lirpa. The sweat that has formed under Colin's brow has to be due to the abnormal heat in the room because he was told by the head of his speech and debate team as well as his therapist that he reacts well under pressure. He also follows orders fairly well and he follows the Vulcan into the kitchen.

The kitchen is huge. The table is big enough to fit at least ten people but at the moment every square inch was occupied with hypos ray, data PADDS, vials, syringes, and oh there it is, the lost scalpel.

"Colin Gray. " announces the man sitting at the table. Edged on by the ever subtle Vulcan and his spear Colin extends his hand to shake that of The Leonard McCoy.

" Nice to meet you, Sir" This time he doesn't forget.

McCoy doesn't take his had but smiles instead, the same eye twinkling grin that Joanna has. It hits him then that holy shit this isn't a reality show. How the hell did he not know who Joanna's father was? Suddenly he start to feel nauseous. The doctors have been telling his father for years that its not Kingon blood poisoning or Andorian Clench Fever that causes Colin's stomach pains but merely a nervous stomach. His father has never been convinced so Colin thinks that this might be a good place to drop dead or an exotic illness.

" Uh oh boy, you're looking a little green around the gills." McCoy says smiling further and reaching for a tricoder and waving it in front of Colin. " Your temperatures up and your heart rate's elevated." Well no shit, Colin thinks. Might have something to do with starship captains in their underpants and Vulcans with their whips, or it might be…. " There have been a lot of cases of Bolian drip fever being reported in adolescent population , have you had your boosters?"

" umm, no I don't think so."

" Well , good thing I caught you then. Joanna's already had hers but that can still make her a carrier. Wouldn't want you catching the fever. Nasty thing that." He takes one of the loaded hypospray off the table.

"Causes, your blood to turn purple and you start leaking brain matter out your nose. Head to the side please." There's a slight hesitation before McCoy presses the hypospray into his neck. Colin can't help but tense. He knows they shouldn't hurt but he's always had sensitive neck.

" Hey Bones hypospraying guests isn't polite. Have you gotten around to the blood test yet?" The captain says from where he has magically has appeared behind Colin. The only change in his outfit is the phaser that is now strapped onto a leather belt hanging off his superman boxers. Colin is now sure that if he lives past tonight is going to demand that the Deltan guru refund his father's money because he is not reaching any state of meditative bliss.

"Hi, Jim. I was just treating Colin here for his symptoms of Bolian drip Fever. I haven't even gotten the chance for the blood test."

The Captain barely contains his snort" Oh well, no worries then, the blood test can wait a second. Now Colin are you driving Joey to the movie yourself."

" No sir, I have my driver waiting."

"Hmm, driver that's nice. Now what's his name?" Kirk looks a little disappointed.

" Samuel Lutz." Colin really wants to ask why the Captain wants to know the drivers name but Spock has moved closer to him, his hand close to his shoulder. Colin is not that dumb thank you very much. He knows all about he Vulcan nerve pinch.

"I just have to run a little background check on him, you know nothing too involved but I wasn't prepared I thought you were driving. Hey Bones can I borrow your computer?" Without waiting for an answer Kirk sits down at the kitchen table.

"Feeling any side effects from the vaccine Mr. Gray?" McCoy asks before Colin has a chance to process much more of the situation.

" I feel much better sir, thank you." Actually, his neck is throbbing where the injection went and is pretty sure that he is going to wet his pant before he dies but he doesn't think he needs to voice that.

" No problem kid. Oh, now hold on a second. McCoy says bending down to study the area around Colin's chest. " Uh oh. Do you see that Spock, Jim?" The three men are suddenly all in his personal space staring at his chest.

" What, what's wrong?"

" You got a little thread right there." McCoy says pointing to the area right over Colin's heart.

" Let me just cut that off for you." Using the antique scalpel that was on the table McCoy, uses surgical procession to slice the thread from Colin's chest.

Now he's sure that all the doctors he's ever seen are wrong about his health because he's having a heart attack at age 15.

" Daddy, Uncle Spock, Uncle Jim what are y'all doing?" Joanna asks from the doorway not looking the slightest bit concerned that her father is seconds away from slicing Colin's chest open.

" Hey Joey is that the dress Uhura picked our\t for you? It looks nice." The captain remarks casually

.

Joanna beams and does a little twirl. She's beautiful, wearing long purple dress with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders.

"Common Colin, we don't want to be late." She says pulling him out of the room.

" By guys, see you later. We won't be too late and I've got my comm on. Please don't break anything or raid my emergency chocolate stash again. " She shudders a bit. " There are just some things a girl doesn't need to know."

"Bye Baby." Her dad says as they hurry out of the kitchen. The last picture he has of the three men of the Enterprise Spock is leaping on his Lirpa, Kirk has his hand stroking his phaser lovingly and McCoy is grinning and wielding scalpel in one hand hypospray in the other.

"Just call if you start feeling any dizziness or flop sweats." He calls after them.

Colin waits a good two seconds after the door closes before he starts have an honest to goodness panic attack. Screw his therapists.

" Oh Jesus calm, the hell down would ya. " Joanna says from under her scowl. " You know they're just kidding right?"

He wanted to respond with some of the classic Colin Gray humor that had won him most comical and most likely to put a smile on your face in his middle school year book, but all that seemed to come out of his mouth are tiny huffing noises.

"You really didn't know who my father was did you?"

"What ? No why would I?" He asks truly stunned.

"My last name didn't give you a clue?" There goes that eyebrow that he loves so much.

"McCoy is a pretty common last name… I think." He says puffing up his chest because if he can avoid being filleted by a Vulcan then he can surely stand up to a fifteen year old girl.

"Sheesh, only you Colin , only you." Then she laughs and the whole night is really starting to be worth it if he can hear that sound.

" So why did you ask me out, like a million times, if you didn't want to bag the daughter of Starfleet's Flagship's CMO?"

" Because your hot?" eyebrows say wrong answer . " Because you're the smartest girl at our school and you smell nice and I like your hair?" He claps his hand over his mouth to stop the onslaught of verbal diarrhea but it's too late. Joanna just laughs and gestures towards the daisies he's been holding in a death grip.

"Those for me?"

"Yeah, they're real."

She replaces the flowers with her hand, pulling him towards the car.

" I'll let you take me to dinner and then we can catch a later movie. I don't want to be back too early anyways because I broke my noise canceling head phones yesterday and this is their first shore leave together on Earth."

Colin smiles pretending to know what she's talking about while trying not to really figure it out at the same time.

" By the way." she says leaning in to him. " Daises are my favorite, and just so you know , I have a Bolian drip fever booster with me…just in case."

She slides into the back seat of the car intertwining her fingers with his.

Maybe it won't be such a bad night after all.


End file.
